Before Dawn
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: 8018/Skuel dari Little Gift & Sweet Resist/Rikues dari AniFreakz/For 8018 day/ Keberhasilan adalah suatu nikmat yang tidak bisa kau lukisan ataupun tuliskan, begitulah yang Yamamoto rasakan saat benteng pertahanan antara ia dan Hibari runtuh sudah...


**Before Dawn**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Pair: YamaHiba/8018**

**Warning: Au, OOC,typo, failed author, failed yaoi etc**

**A/N: Yosh! Dengan ini saya deklarasikan skuel ketiga yang jadi ending dari trilogy(?) utang-utangan YamaHiba, seperti sebelumnya disarankan untuk membaca Little Gift dan Sweet Resist terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca Before Dawn ini..**

**Extra: Fic yang diambil atas dasar rikues ****AniFreakz ****, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan =_= plus mohon maaf juga buat ****HeartBeat Satellite****, saya gagal menulis lemennya. Kapan-kapan ya mbak.**

**And anyway…Happy 8018 day!**

* * *

><p>Dipagi hari yang sejuk itu, di bawah siraman kelopak bunga Sakura, seorang pemuda dengan bergaya ala Yankee dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya. Terlihat linang air mata mengalir membasahi lika-liku wajahnya, ekspresinya terlihat kesal namun juga menyesal, "Hiks…aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukan Yamamoto-<em>san<em> waktu itu…" dan sekarang jambul kebangaan dirinya kandas sudah ditangan sang ketua komite disiplin. Tanpa ia sadari beribu mata tertuju melihat dirinya yang berakibat turunnya jujurannya di mata Nami-chuu

**(Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan hubungi Sweet Resist)**

**-o-**

Tatapan sorot iris predator sang _karnivore_ itu terus menatap sosok dua kohai yang berada di hadapannya, melipat kedua lengan didada. Dan dalam pantulan bola mata itulah terdapat sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi bersama dengan rekan setianya Gokudera Nampak capai, terlihat dari nafas deru keduanya. Ya,keduanya mencoba untuk berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke sekolah agar terhindar dari keterlambatan yang menjadi pacu awal kematian.

"_Etoh_…Ki-kita telat ya? Hibari-san?"

"Kita nggak telat kok _Jyuudaime_! Ini masih ada waktu 10menit sebelum bel! Dan lagian belnya belum bunyi! Si brengsuek itu ga berhak men-tonfakan kita!" sela Gokudera yang tengah mengecek jam mendadak begitu berpikir bahwa si-tukang-gigit yang berada di hadapannya akan segera menggigit _Jyuudaime_.

"Dimana dia?"

"Eh?" / "Ha?"

"Aku bilang dimana dia…"

Tsuna dan Gokudera menatap _karnivore_ bingung, lalu mengerjapkan mata, lalu menatap satu sama lain, dan berakhir kembali menatap Hibari.

" Ma-maksudnya Hibari-_san_?" / "Maksud loe?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Masih dijawab dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ohh…" kedua sobat seangkatan pun ber 'oh' ria berbarengan, sedang Hibari menahan emosi untuk tidak segera menyolokan tonfanya ke dalam mulut masing-masing.

"Kemaren malem sih, si _Yakyuu-baka _itu meneleponku,dia titip izin sama guru buat ga masuk sehari. Katanya sih lagi demam."

**APA? NELPON MALEM-MALEM? **_**OH MY GOAT!**__**OH MY GOAT!**_

Tsuna mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Iya, dia juga meneleponku. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?"

Selama keduanya masih asyik bercakap, tapi Hibari tidak peduli,ia segera meninggalkan TKP dengan gagahnya. Namun juga mengerikan karena ditambah hawa hitam pekat mengelilingi sosoknya. Bodo amat ia bolos sekolah. Cuman satu hari aja kok.

"Ha? Si brengsek itu kenapa sih? Aneh amat tingkahnya…"

"Su-sudahlah Gokudera-_kun_, masih untung kita ga digilas tonfa, kita masuk kelas aja yuk!"

Dan akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan segera masuk kedalam gedung.

**-o-**

Restoran Take-Sushi, dimana pengelolanya hanyalah seorang duda berumur kepala 4 ditemani oleh rekan setianya yakni sang putra tercintanya Yamamoto Takeshi menjalani hidup. Meski demikian restoran mereka sangatlah laku, bahkan restoran sushinya selalu bersaing ketat dengan sebuah restoran sushi Rusia yang berletakan di tengah kota Ikebukuro.

Namun untuk hari ini, sang rekan tidak mampu mendampingi ayahnya, karena demam yang membelungi keadaan kesehatannya. Bahkan ia menolak ajakan Tsuyoshi untuk menutup toko sehari agar ia bisa merawat putranya. Yamamoto tidak ingin merepotkan ayahnya lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi setelah ia tahu bahwa ayahnya terobsesi dengan acara masterchief dan bercita-cita untuk mengikuti audisinya tahun depan. Waahhh…sungguh putra yang sangat pengertian.

**-o-**

Dilantai dasar, dimana restoran sushi yang menjadi bisnisnya berada, Tsuyoshi tengah bersiap untuk belanja sebelum membuka tokonya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat seseorang berada di ambang pintu restorannya. Wow, padahal belum jam buka. Ajep! Dan disaat yang bersamaan…

"Dimana dia?"

"Eh?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi…"

Sentak sang ayah yang nalarnya agak melambat menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar, menepuk pundaknya, "Oh! kamu Hibari Kyouya kan? _Senpai_nya Takeshi kan? Dia sering cerita tentang kamu! Apa kau kemari untuk menjenguk Takeshi? Hahahaha…." Ucap Tsuyoshi panjang lebar,tidak peduli dengan Hibari yang sudah semakin ingin mengamuk di tempat.

"Kebetulan! Karena paman sedang mau belanja dan tidak ada orang lain dirumah, tolong ya jaga Takeshi!" segera ia menarik Hibari menuju lantai 2, tepat di depan pintu kamar Takeshi. "Nah! Disini kamarnya! Tolong ya! Kalau dia berulah hajar saja! Sudah ya! Paman pergi dulu!" seraya melambai-lambai dia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hibari di depan kamar si Putra dari pemilik toko sushi. Yang ditarik paksa hanya diam tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sedang Tsuyoshi yang telah melesat kabur dan berada di pusat perbelanjaan terus menyengir senang,"Selera putraku memang luat biasa! Hohohoho…"

**-o-**

Hibari masih terdiam di tempat, tangannya memang sudah menggengam kunci pintu, namun tidak membukanya. Entah karena dia tegang atau merasa, heran begitu menemukan dirinya dalam kondisi semacam ini.

Kenapa ia kemari? Begitu mendengar ia menelepon Gokudera serentak membuatnya naik pitam dan gelap mata. Tanpa disadari ia sudah berada di depan restoran dan parahnya terseret di situasi macam ini. Ah! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Dalam benak penuh piker tanpa ia sadari pintu geser yang berada di hadapannya terbuka. Didapatinya sang putra pemilik restoran sushi menatap dirinya.

Sejenak keduanya tidak bersua.

"…"

"…"

"Ehk? Hibari?"

Sungguh reaksi yang telat…

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi…" ujarnya membalik salam, Yamamoto terdiam sejenak menangkap maksud ucapan Hibari.

"Oh! Jadi _oyaji _yang mengajakmu kemari?' perjelas si pemuda. "Kamu kemari untuk menjenguk ku? Hehe…"

_Twitch!_

Dan sekarang jangan heran begitu melihat Yamamoto tewas di terjang tonfa. Dan jangan salahkan juga Hibari menghajar orang yang sedang sakit. Wong ayahnya aja sudah member izin kok.

"Jangan besar kepala…_herbivore_…"

"Kamu tetap ga punya perasaan sama orang yang lagi sakit ya…" gumam Yamamoto yang kini posisinya nungging dipojokan kamar setelah terlempar oleh sodokan mesra tonfa.

Merasa tidak nyaman, ditambah dengan degup jantungnya terasa semakin berdebar, Hibari pun segera membalikan badannya. Berniat untuk segera kembali ke Namimori. Namun niat yang bisa langsung dibaca oleh Yamamoto tersebut pun berhenti seketika,

"Ayah selalu mengunci pintu luar setiap ia bepergian loh."

Dan lagi-lagi sebagai sasarn kesalnya ia pun tiada hentinya terus menggembleng Yamamoto.

_**Sial! Aku dijebak!**_

**-o-**

Tiada pilihan lain, akhirnya Hibari pun mau tidak mau harus tinggal dikamar tersebut bersama sang Rain Guardian setidaknya sampai Tsuyoshi datang. Sebenarnya awal niat Yamamoto keluar kamar untuk mengambil kompres karena baskom sebelumnya airnya tidak dingin lagi. Namun siapa sangka belum juga dapet penyejuk kepala eh…kedapetan penyejuk jiwa.

Diliriknya sesekali Yamamoto yang tengah kembali ke futon miliknya, mengompres sendiri kepalanya seraya berbaring disana. Entah mengapa ia kembali teringat kejadian saat ia dirawat oleh Yamamoto waktu itu. Sentak ia buru-buru menghilangkan kembali ingatan itu saat ia mulai menyadari wajahnya saat-saat Yamamoto yang merebut tidak hanya ciuman pertamanya namun juga kedua,ketiga dan seterusnya. Ia tidak hanya malu, juga kesal merasa gagal mempertahankan bentengnya terhadap si pemuda.

Belum lagi ditambah dengan ia masih mempunyai hutang budi dengan Yamamoto yang merawat dirinya. Dan sekarang siapa sangka bahwa Yamamoto terkena penyakit yang sama.

"Hahaha, ternyata memang benar ya kalau cara tercepat menyembuhkan flu itu dengan menularkannya…" dan lagi-lagi Yamamoto harus merasakan ciuman hangat tonfa. Sepertinya Hibari anti untuk mengingat kembali kejadian memalukan itu.

"Kau masih punya nyali untuk mati bahkan disaat sakit heh? _Herbivore…_"

"Haha, habis kalau memang tentang kamu sih…nyaliku ga akan habis-habis…"

Diperhatikannya liku-liku wajah Yamamoto. Wajahnya masih merah padam karena demam, Nampak nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal mungkin karena flu yang membuat nafasnya sesak. Piluhnya pun terus mengucur bahkan membasahi baju yukatanya. Membuat sang ketua komite berperasaan tidak mungkin membiarkan orang bego ini disini.

"Buka Yukata mu."

Yamamoto terbelalak,

"Eh?"

bagus, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hibari mendapat reaksi yang sama. Kalau masih ada yang member I reaksi macam ini. Ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi. Gigit!

"Kurasa aku telah mengatakannya dengan jelas _herbivore_. Jangan buat aku kembali mengulanginya…"

"T-tapi….Hibari! Ini di rumah! Kalau sampai o_yaji_ datang, dan melihat kita bagaimana? Harusnya kita buat persiapan di lo-…" Yamamoto yang sejenak panik, ngomong panjang lebar kembali bonyok. Salah sendiri sudah mikir-mikir mesum baru bocah smp aja sudah mikir yang nggak-nggak. Mau ga mau kedua author harus turun tangan untukmenghentikan aksi Hibari, soalnya kalau Yamamoto ko-it di tempat fic ini tamat dong.

**-o-**

"O-ohh…ternyata buat ganti baju…" Yamamoto yang akhirnya kembali sadar pun menghela saat menyadari Hibari menaruh lipatan yukata baru dari laci kamar sang _Yakyuu-baka_, kini tengah mengelap peluh di punggungnya.

"Berani berkata macam-macam lagi _herbivore_, aku bersumpah akan segera mematahkan lehermu sekarang dan disini, saat ini juga."

Namun sepertinya ancaman Hibari tidak lebih dari hembusan angin belaka di telinganya. Sadar Hibari tengah merawatnya saja sudah membuatnya lupa dunia.

Setelah selesai mengelap keringat, lalu membantu Yamamoto untuk memakaikan yukatanya (yang nyaris membuat wajah Hibari tidak tertahankan merah padamnya) dan dilanjutkan dengan memakan santapan yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan untuk Yamamoto.

"Kau tidak akan menyuapi ku Hibari?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menggorok tenggorokanmu sekarang."

Hening seketika. Akhirnya Yamamoto pun menyantap hidangannya sendiri, meminum obatnya. Lalu kembali berbaring.

"Hmm…sepertinya aku mengantuk."

"Apa peduli ku?"

"Hahaha…"

Dan kembali hening. Beberapa lama waktu terlewat, dan kini Hibari menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut tengah tertidur lelap. Tidak berpikir panjang ia mulai merangkak mendekati dirinya. Menatap wajah yang yang terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Lalu mulai mengelus lembut rambut hitam kelamnya.

Bagi Hibari hal tersebut sungguhlah tidak wajar, dari pertama ia datang kemari sampai merawat seorang _herbivore_. Meski dalam penolakan gejolak hatinya ia sendiri tahu…Ia sudah terpaut terlalu dalam dengan Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai mendekati wajah sosok tersebut, terus dan terus hingga deru nafas tenang Yamamoto mampu ia berhenti begitu saja ia tetap mendekati wajah tersebut. Hingga bibirnya bertautan dengan sang _ame_.

"Dari awal demam dan flu itu milikku…_Herbivore_."

Secara sigap ia pun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yamamoto, namun niat itu tertahan begitu merasa tangannya digenggam erat dan ditarik, menemukan kembali wajah sang pasien satu inci di hapannya.

"Berniat untuk menyembuhkan ku Hibari?" dan kini giliran Yamamoto yang membalas ciuman sesaat itu.

Semula tidak ada yang aneh dalam ciuman itu, masih tetap bibir yang bertautan, bahkan Hibari sendiri mengunci bibirnya erat. Merasa tegang dan tak mampu berbuat apa. Bahkan ia sendiri juga kaget bahwa menemukan bibirnya terus dan terus di pertemukan dengan Yamamoto. Entah mungkin ia merasa sudah hal itu adalah wajar. Merasa kurang puas Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya sejenak.

"Hei, Hibari…kurasa demamku tidak akan sembuh kalau hanya seperti ini…Boleh aku minta lebih?"

Tidak menunggu respon dari sang _Raven_, kini ia kembali merapatkan bibirnya dengan keranuman bibir Hibari.

Kesan pertama Hibari tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dimaksud olehnya, yang ia rasakan tetaplah sama hanya kedua bibir yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Namun pendapat tersebut segera hilang begitu ia merasakan sensai baru yang terasa dibibirnya. Dan disadarinya, Yamamoto menjilati permukaan bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda. Merasa tindakan yang baru saja yang ia dapatkan terasa aneh.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku ingin lebih…"

Yamamoto pun kembali menarik Hibari dalam dekapannya, menyentuh dagu dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Kembali mengecup bibirnya. Namun tidak sekedar kecupan yang biasa kini kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman yang berbeda.

Kembali ia menjilati permukaan bibir Hibari, membuat _Raven_ merasa geli, ia pun membuka mulutnya, dalam kesempatan itulah lidahnya melesat memasuki ruang rongga dalam mulut Hibari, menyapu rongga atas perlahan, tidak lupa ia sesekali mengesap memperdalam ciumannya. Dan Hibari pun mendesah pelan,

"Nnnnghhh…"

Masih tetap tidak melepaskan pereratan antar kedua tautan, Kini ia mulai menjilati lidahnya, di absenkannya dari ujung lidah hingga ke ronga, membuat lidah Hibari yang sebelumnya terdiam kaku mulai bereaksi dan bergerak geli, dan disaat yang bersamaan ia melepas jilatan lidahnya dan berganti dengan mengisap lidah Hibari dengan bibirnya, menciptakan rasa manis yang kaya rasa. Yamamoto pun melepaskan genggaman nya dari tangan Hibari, kini berganti ia mulai meletakannya di belakang kepala Hibari, dan mengelus rambutnya pelan pelan dan mulai berganti dengan mengelus pelan wajahnya, permukaan wajah yang sungguh halus namun juga terasa hangat. Disaat yang bersamaan haluan saliva antar keduanya pun mulai menampakan diri.

Setelah beberapa lama melakukan hal yang sama, Yamamoto pun melepas diri dari ikatan bibir itu, lalu berpindah mencium keningnya, Hibari yang semula menutup matanya erat sentak membuka matanya begitu merasakan keningnya di kecup. Ia pun membawa kedua irisnya menatap Yamamoto tersenyum lembut mengelus pipinya.

"Puas…?"

"Hmm…belum sih." Kembali ia menarik Hibari, merangkul pinggangnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur . Memeluknya erat. "Kalau bisa aku ingin begini dulu sampai besok…"

Di dapatinya Hibari mulai memukul perutnya, memerintahkan untuk segera melepas kedua tangannya tapi Yamamoto tidak peduli. Baginya pukulan Hibari tidaklah berbeda dengan belaian lembut yang menjadi penghantar mimpinya. Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, Hibari pun hanya bisa diam saja. Membiarkan Yamamoto yang tengah merangkul dirinya, dan merasakan hawa nafas Yamamoto yang menggelitiki jenjang lehernya. Membuatnya kembali merasa merah padam.

"Hei, rasanya kalau seperti ini…apa hutangku bisa dianggap telah lunas ya?"

"Bodoh." Merasa sudah saatnya ia menyerah ia pun mulai membawa kepala Yamamoto dalam pelukan kedua tangannya dalam seraya membelainya. Sedang Yamamoto masih tetap merangkul pinggangnya. Dalam posisi yang tidak berubah keduanya pun tidur terlelap.

**-o-**

"Paman pulang!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi segera membuka kembali pintu tokonya, perlahan ia mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua untuk melihat keadaan putranya dengan Hibari. Merasa janggal saat merasakan sepi tanpa suara di dalamnya, ia putuskan untuk membuka pintunya perlahan. Terkejut sejenak lalu tersenyum melihat apa yang ia lihat.

"Wah…wah…wah…" ia pun terkekeh dan mulai menggeleng kepala pelan. "Siapa sangka…Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan calon menantu…"

Dan dalam diam ia kembali menutup pintu kamar putranya pelan lalu melangkah pelan menyusuri tangga. Setidaknya ia ingin putranya beristirahat lebih panjang untuk hari ini.

**-o-**

**Lalu keesokan harinya…**

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh ya Gokudera-kun…"

"Ada apa _Jyuudaime_?"

Kini keduanya tengah melahap santapan bento di ruang kelas, kebetulan saat itu hujan deras alhasil keduanya tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disana dan memutuskan untuk memakan bento di dalam kelas saja.

"Hibari-san tidak masuk hari ini, Yamamoto juga"

Jelas saja. Ia datang telat hari ini dan tidak merasakan sentuhan tonfa sama sekali. Justru yang ia dapat adalah kejutan besar dengan penampilan Kusakabe dengan rambut barunya di depan gerbang. Katanya karena model sebelumnya telah di _papercut _oleh Hibari, maka selanjutnya ia memutuskan menggunakan model afro. Tsuna menggeleng bukan main.

"Nanti kita jenguk Yamamoto sepulang sekolah yuk Gokudera-_kun._"

Dan Gokudera menyetujui ajakannya, tanpa mengetahui andai apa yang akan keduanya lihat di sana kelak.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain…**

"Yamamoto Takeshi…"

"Ya?"

"Cepat. Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang."

Bukannya menurut malah sebaliknya, ia semakin dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, bahkan sesekali ia mengelus pundak sang Raven. Hibari jelas merah padam,Yamamoto semakin tersenyum senang.

"Kau bilang sampai hari ini herbivore…"

"hari ini kan bukan berarti harus saat ini juga."

Merasa tertipu ia bersiap untuk segera menendang, disaat yang sama Yamamoto mengecup bibirnya. Membuat niat bulus Hibari menghilang sejenak, terdiam kaku.

Saat itu Yamamoto yakin akan ia akan segera digilas habis oleh Hibari, bersiap untuk dihajar ,menutup matanya erat. Namun tidak ada yang datang. Rasa sakit sedikitpun tiada ia diam.

"Ehm...Hibari?"

masih tidak ada jawaban, justru Hibari terus diam menunduk.

"_Herbivore_..."

"?"

"Apa benar, kau menelepon Gokudera Hayato kemarin malam..."

"Oh itu...aku minta di izinkan untuk bolos sehari sih makanya aku nelpon dia. Memang ada apa?"

"Itu saja…?"

"Memang apa lagi?"

Tidak merespon justru sebaliknya, ia pun segera membuang muka dan menghadap tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan, hingga punggungnya menghadap wajah Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sejenak hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat _mood_ raven yang tiba-tiba berubah, hingga ia melihat rona wajah Hibari yang memerah yang bahkan sampai ke daun telingannya. Memang wajahnya tidak berhadapan dengan Yamamoto, namun sang _ace_ tetap dapat melihatnya. Dan disaat itulah sekilas pemikiran muncul dari otaknya.

"Hibari..."

"..."

"Jangan-jangan kau...cemburu?"

Dan kali ini Hibari segera bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil tonfanya yang sejenak tergeletak di lantai dan segera membawanya ke hadapan Yamamoto. Siap menghajar sang pemuda yang lagi-lagi berhasil menahan serangan mautnya. Menarik lengannya, dan membawa wajah Hibari kembali mendekat dengan miliknya. Mungkin saat itu Hibari mengira Yamamoto akan kembali mengecupnya, namun yang terjadi adalah desiran nafas yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Senang bisa membuatmu jatuh hati padaku...Hibari Kyouya." dan sebelum Hibari bisa protes, ia harus menyerah kala bibirnya tertutup oleh bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Mendengarnya, Hibari pun hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Pada akhirnya ia pun merelakan benteng pertahannya telah dijatuhkan oleh pemuda yang bahkan ia tidak pernah duga sebelumnya, jatuh ke pelukannya, juga kehangatannya. Segalanya…

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Kalau ada yang penasaran gimana Hibari ngepotong jambul Kusakabe…Nggak kok, nggak pake tonfa cuman pake gunting abang tukang kebun di Namimori kok.<strong>


End file.
